Sixth Songstress
by RiceForEveryone
Summary: Fantasy AU - Green, an amnesiac knight of the Kanto Kingdom, never thought that he would have failed his duty so badly as to have the Princess Yellow be kidnapped. Now, he and Sir Red must journey from kingdom to kingdom in order to save the princess from mysterious girl Blue. Oldrival, Special, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Agency - shipping
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

A/N: I've wanted to write this story for so long! I've had the general idea and plot, but my friend Hime-chan helped me finalize some stuff. Now, I vow to whoever opened this up that I will finish this story! This is my first multi-chap fic, so wish me luck!

Sixth Songstress

Chapter 1

~/~

_ Long ago, Arceus made the world. He decorated the skies with stars and clouds. He made an ocean that sparkled like the brightest gems. He dressed the Earth in flowers and grass. It was beautiful, but he had no one to share it with. So, he created people and Pokemon._

_ They filled up his Earth and made their homes in the land, sea, and sky. The people and Pokemon helped each other and formed bonds. Everyone was happy. Arceus smiled down on the world he had created. The world was one of perfect harmony, and Arceus planned to have it last for ages._

_ One boy ruined his plans. The boy's father had died from an illness, and his five sisters and mother were distraught with sadness. The boy himself was also greatly upset. His family was all weeping, and as the only male in the house, he found it was his responsibility to stop it. On a cloudy night, the boy snuck away to Arceus's palace. The journey was long and hard, but the image of his depressed family pushed him onwards._

_ He snuck in the Pokemon's home and stole his Jewel of Life. "This will surely bring Father back!" he thought. After putting away the jewel, the boy started his journey home. When Arceus found the jewel missing the next morning, he was outraged._

_ "Who dares steal from me, who gives them life?" he questioned. The Earth shook with his anger and the skies thundered with his rage. The ocean threatened to swallow the land. Everyone was afraid. _

_ Soon, the boy made it home to his family. They were relieved to see him, especially since Arceus had become angry and the destruction of their world had begun. The boy showed his sisters and mother the Jewel of Life excitedly. "Look, now we can save Father!" he exclaimed, but they stared back in fear. They scolded him, saying that stealing from Arceus was the worst sin anyone could commit. They begged him to return it, to give it back and repent, but the boy wouldn't agree. "I've worked very hard to get this for us! I've journeyed far away from home to get back our Father and this is what you think of my effort?" he cried._

_ Arceus soon found the family and tore open their home. "Where is my jewel?" he questioned. The boy refused to give it back. He called Arceus an unfit ruler that created unhappiness in the form of death and pain. Arceus was angry. He had worked hard to create a wonderful world, and this was his payment? Without death, there wouldn't be life. Without pain, there wouldn't be such a thing as peace. This was the balance he had created, and having it insulted by a small boy was outrageous. He got ready to serve his Judgment when the boy's five sisters stepped in. They begged for Arceus's forgiveness and asked that he spare their brother._

_ The boy continued to call Arceus out on his horrible deeds and his sisters continued to cry for mercy. The young boy was fed up with all of it. He hated watching his sisters be unhappy. In a hasty outburst, he smashed the Jewel of Life. His sisters were horrified, and Arceus finally snapped._

_ He would have killed the boy, but he was touched by the sisters' words. Instead, he used his power and forced the boy into a shadow. He turned the boy into Darkness, an entity that could only be found in the presence of the light. With his jewel gone, Arceus decided to use the five girls as his stores for power. He divided his skills among them and hid them in their voices._

_ The girls grew up and decided to spread across the world to share their voices with everyone. Each went her own way and sang the song of what Arceus had blessed her with: life, time, Earth, emotion, and beauty. On every full moon, when the moon lights up the Darkness just right, the five sisters sang in memory of their brother. Their music healed the Earth from the damage caused by Arceus's rage. This is how the five songstresses came to be._

~/~

"Be quiet," he whispered to his companion. Both were pressed against the cold stone wall, and the girl pulled her straw hat down on her head. The boy's Pikachu waited by his feet for the signal to run ahead. The young man peeked around the corner at the gate, glad that there were no guards due to them changing shifts. The girl squeezed the boy's hand and he turned to look at her. She gave him a small smile from under her large hat. He smiled back and then turned back to the gate. When he saw no signs of movement, he whispered, "Clear!" and broke out into a run with the girl and his Pikachu behind him.

They were so close! The large gates were open due to the preparation for an upcoming festival, and no one was guarding them. In a few more steps, they would be out. The courtyard was large, and outdoor parties and functions were often held there. Outdoor hallways with marvelous stone columns circled the stone yard. Bushes of rare flowers decorated the perimeter, adding to the beauty. The two hurried along, their steps quietly echoing in the night. They could see the lights of the city outside the gates, and both were excited to be close to escape. Soon, they would be free! They could dance under the stars, walk around in the quiet and beautiful park, eat at a wonderful restaurant, or see that circus show she had desperately begged to see. Only a few more steps and it would all be theirs.

The boy heard a wing flap in the night and looked up. "Crap," he cursed under his breath. Circling above them was a familiar silhouette, flapping its large wings quietly as it flew through the stars. He pulled on his companions hand and said, "Yellow, hurry up!"

"O-okay!" the smaller girl stammered as she sped up her steps. The two were almost outside of the gate when the silhouette dove down to land in front of them. The Charizard now blocking their way released a large roar that shook the ground and Yellow hid behind the boy. "R-red!" she cried. His Pikachu jumped in between the Charizard and the two, its cheeks crackling with thunder.

A spiky-haired figure walked out from behind the Charizard and asked with a bored expression, "Where do you think you're going at this late hour, Sir Red, Princess Yellow?"

"Dammit, Green! You don't have to block the way!" Red cursed. His Pikachu calmed down at the sight of a friend instead of an enemy, and Green's Charizard also took a more relaxed stance. He left Yellow's side and walked forward to talk to Green. The spiky-haired boy looked bored. He was wearing his usual green smock over black long sleeves, and his pendant hung around his neck. His brown trousers were tucked into his plain boots. His arms were crossed and he held a red crystal in his hand.

Green's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he responded, "Then maybe you two shouldn't go running off together in the middle of the night. Do you know how worried everyone was when they noticed you two went missing?" Red looked away guiltily and Yellow, who had joined them, twiddled with the edges of her hat.

"Sorry, Green," she mumbled. She had worn her sneaking-out clothes, which consisted of a green cloak that covered a yellow tunic, black leggings, and purple boots. Of course, she also had her straw hat where her long hair was tucked away.

He sighed. He didn't really like scolding them, but it was his job. "Yeah, just go back inside. Sir Red, I'm sure your mother is worried, too. We're going back-"

"Wait!" Red interrupted. Green hated bad manners, and interruptions were the ones he hated the most. He gave Red an irritated look but waited for him to continue. "Yellow really wants to see the circus! Many circuses don't come around, so we need to take this chance! Let us go, Green!" Red's Pikachu felt its master's uneasiness and went to Red, rubbing its cheek on his pants in a comforting manner.

"Please, Green," Yellow pleaded, clasping her hands together. "I know it's selfish, but I really want to see the circus. We haven't snuck out- I mean gone out in a while. Won't once be fine?"

His Charizard nudged him in the back of the head, bored with humans talking about human things. Green ignored it and responded, "Definitely not, especially not at night. It's too dangerous."

"What? I have my sword and Pikachu! Nothing bad will happen!" Red argued.

Green shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't what's out there. Sir Red, you're the son of the Duke. You shouldn't be breaking the rules," he scolded. "Princess Yellow, we can't take any chances of you getting hurt, either. You're the Songstress of Life, after all."

Red and Yellow hated it when Green brought up status or added titles to their names. It made him seem distant and cold. They knew that Green cared deep down inside, but they still wished he would show it more.

"C'mon, Green! Will you let us go as one friend doing another friend a favor?" Red pleaded.

Green hated it when those two pulled the friend card. He was aware of his cold personality, and actually preferred that most people didn't try to get close to him. Still, he could get lonely, and the young noble and the princess were what he considered family. He hated making them unhappy, but that usually happened due to his job as a knight.

He was about to say no, but saw Yellow staring at him with a desperate, hopeful look in her eyes. He hated that look. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, as if to prevent a headache. "Fine, whatever, but I have to go, too. You'd both be in huge trouble without an escort," he finally caved.

"Oh, thank you, Green!" Yellow said happily, hugging them and then going to tug on Red's hands. "Let's hurry!"

"Thanks, Green," he said, grateful that he had allowed them to go. He knew that duty was important to the knight, so every time Green allowed them to go out was a real treat. Red allowed Yellow to pull him along, and Green followed a few steps behind the happy couple with Pikachu and Charizard. Pikachu ran ahead to join its master, leaving Green and his Charizard.

His Charizard murmured a bit and Green roughly understood it. "Yeah," he responded, "I know I'm going to get in trouble." Charizard nudged Green's head again affectionately. "Okay, enough," Green said with a small smile on his face. He was still holding the crystal from before, and held it to Charizard, deciding it was time for him to return. "Charizard, return," he called and in a flash of red, the Pokemon was gone.

~/~

"Wow!" Yellow exclaimed as they approached the tent. The big top was decorated with a red, black, and purple checkered pattern. Other small tents of a similar pattern surrounded it and a caravan of circus cars was partially hidden in the back. Lines of pennant flags ran from tent to tent and small lights decorated and lit up the area. Stalls and booths were set up around the tents and the mouth-watering smells of barbeque, popcorn and candy drifted around. Many people had gathered and the streets echoed with laughter and music. "Oh, Red, let's go get popcorn!" she said.

Red followed along, elated that Yellow was happy. Green watched the engaged couple from behind. He didn't like intruding, but he couldn't just leave two of Kanto's most important people unguarded. Green also hated crowds. There were too many people, and each was trapped in his or her own little world. They didn't care if they were disturbing others; they just did whatever they wanted.

"Hey, cutie, you alone?" a voice asked. Green turned to see a woman waving to him. She was wearing a black corset with purple strings. Under her purple see through sleeves were many bracelets, and they jingled with her movements. She had a purple mini skirt and black leggings with black boots. On her head sat a little purple top hat with a black ribbon. Her blue eyes glittered in the lights of the circus, and her dark hair only brought them out more.

She was pretty, Green would admit, but he really didn't have any interest in getting picked up by a random lady. He judged from her clothes he was part of the circus. He looked ahead and saw that he had lost Yellow and Red. "Shoot," he hissed under his breath. The woman came up to him and smiled, and he glared at her. Pesky woman, he thought. "No, I just got separated from my friends," he said coldly.

"Why don't I help you find them? I'm part of this circus, after all," she said, winking at him. "I could help you out. Anyway, I have " Green immediately knew he didn't want to get involved with this girl, but it would help to have someone who knew the layout.

He swallowed his pride and said, "If it's alright with you…"

She smiled and said with a sly smile, "Sure, I'll help, for a bit of payment."

Green was getting tired of this girl really fast. "You never mentioned payment when you offered your assistance."

The girl wagged her finger and replied, "Sorry, cutie! For every person that takes, there's a person that gives, right? It's the balance of life! From the emblem on your back, I'm assuming you're a knight. That makes you perfect for my job! Anyway, all I need you to do is tell me a bit about the Songstress of Life. Simple enough?" Green was becoming suspicious. Why would this girl need to know about Yellow? If she was an assassin or a kidnapper, he couldn't give out too much information. Still, he did want to find Red and Yellow as quickly as possible. He was in the middle of formulating a plan when the girl said, "Look, I'm not going to give away the information. It's for my journal. It doesn't have to be anything deep or secret. Just tell me what she looks like! Everyone in this region knows anyway, so why try and hide it from a lowly circus girl?" she said matter-of-factly. She was smart, and he liked intelligent people, but something about this girl gave off a mysterious vibe that made him uncomfortable. He thought he saw an evil glint in her eyes, but he brushed it off.

"Fine, I'll tell you about her. I don't really know much, though," he lied.

She laced her arm with his as if she had known him for years, and he immediately brushed off the human contact. She huffed, but easily replaced her pout with a smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure what you'll tell me will be more than enough!" she sang. "By the way, I'm Blue."

He looked her over once again. The name matches her, he thought. He turned around before he answered, "My name is Green."

The two began their walk through the crowd of people. They discussed the Songstress of Life for a bit (Green was careful not to give away much, the only thing he really explained was her personality), but soon their topics were everything under the sky. They talked about daggers and swords, different kinds of magic, polotics, old legends, daily life, food, Pokemon, and everything else anyone could think about. It was more like Blue prattled on about whatever she felt like and Green listened and answered, but they found that just walking together was enough. Often times their opinions would clash and they would end up with an awkward silence, but then Blue would say something else and Green would begin listening again. As they chatted, they weaved their way through the crowds and looked around. They checked in alleys and in front of popular stalls as they looked for Red and Yellow.

They hadn't found the couple yet, and the two were looking around a bunch of food stalls. It had been about an hour, and Green wondered when the next show would start. He was sure they would be there. "That's ridiculous. Why would you do that?" Green responded to Blue's crazy story about putting pepper on her spaghetti until it was black.

She shrugged and tiptoed at the sight of a blonde girl in the crowd, but flattened her feet on the floor when she realized that that wasn't the girl Green was looking for. "I don't know, I thought it would taste good," she answered. He gave her a look of confusion and she laughed.

Green continued looking around when he saw a large Aipom, or rather someone in an Aipom suit, waving in his direction and trying to push past the crowd to get to him. Green was confused, and looked around himself to see who the Aipom was waving at. Then Green remembered that it was probably part of the circus like Blue. "Hey, is that your friend waving there?" he asked after tapping her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she turned and followed his eyes. "Oh," she exclaimed when she saw the Aipom. "Yeah, that's Gold. He's good with kids, so we always put him in the Aipom suit. We tried sticking Silver in there, once. That was hilarious," she mused. She waved enthusiastically, and the Aipom held up his arm and pointed at his wrist. "Oh, the show's about to start! I'll be performing, so you better buy tickets, Greenie," she told him.

"'Greenie'…?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Was she this flirtatious with everyone?

She laughed and started walking in the direction of the big top. "You seem like the type that wouldn't like that name," she responded.

"I don't like it," he answered as he followed her.

She twirled around to face him and answered as she poked him square in the chest, "Perfect." Green rolled his eyes, and she gestured to the tent's entrance. "Well, I have to go get ready, so go on ahead. Don't miss me too much, 'kay?" she smiled.

"I won't," he answered with a smirk and she pouted again. "Thanks for helping me, though. I bet they're inside."

"No problem. I hope they are. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen, right?" she said. Green watched her carefully, her last sentence sending shivers down his spine. He hoped he hadn't gotten friendly with a dangerous person. She waved and left, and Green watched her go. He had enjoyed his few hours with her, but he knew they probably wouldn't see each other again, so it didn't matter what impression he made. He bought a ticket and entered the tent.

There were almost no seats left in the crowded tent. Row after row of chairs surrounded a circled off area in the center. The tent was lit hundreds of little lights similar to the ones outside. The tent was hot due to people's body heat, and the air smelled of popcorn and sweets. Green looked around for a seat, not wanting to block the exit. He spotted one and walked down the aisle to sit.

"Green!" he heard Red exclaim. He turned and saw him and Yellow sitting together at the edge two rows behind the seat he had found. The small princess had a large lollipop in the shape of an Electrode and Red had popcorn in a Psyduck shaped bag and Pikachu was sitting on his lap nibbling a cookie. Green couldn't help but smile at the sight. The two looked so innocent and normal like this. Usually both were highly decorated due to status, and junk food like sugary lollipops and buttered popcorn weren't allowed in the world of the rich. Seeing the princess and noble like this was a nice change.

"I'm sorry I lost you, Sir Red, Lady Yellow," he said. Green knew better than to call her princess in public.

Yellow took her mouth off the large lollipop and replied quickly, "Oh, no, you don't have anything to apologize for! We ran off on our own, we're sorry."

He shook his head, "Well, I'll be sitting in that empty seat over there. I'll come get you when the show is finished." The two nodded, and Green went to his seat. He plopped down and waited for the show to start. A few minutes after he had sat, the lights dimmed and it all centered on a girl standing in the middle of the circle area. She was wearing a dark red tail coat with a skirt. A red ribbon held her dark hair up in a ponytail. "Welcome, everyone, to the circus Checkered Illusion!" she yelled to the crowd. Then the show began.

The circus was amazing. The Pokemon displayed how well they were trained by combining moves and performing tricks. A boy and his Aipom performed acrobatics. They swung from bars high and low and did many flips and dives. A Mightyena and Delcatty danced and showed off their beauty. They combined moves like Swift and Incinerate and lit up the tent. Blue did a teleporting act, where she randomly appeared in places with the crowd. She would scare the people she landed by, but would give those people bits of candy after. In the grand finale, everyone came out on stage and performed, their Pokemon. The humans danced as the Pokemon shot their moves up to the roof. The normal types used Swift and mixed it with the water types' Water Gun. The grass types used Razor Leaf and the fire types burned them with Flamethrower. The falling embers fell as everyone posed for the ending. When the last beat of the music played, the lights shut off.

Everyone screamed and Green wanted to turn and look for Red and Yellow, but the lights slowly faded back on and shone on the announcer girl from before, who was now the only one on stage. "Thank you for coming to our show, everyone! We hope you enjoyed your time here at Checkered Illusion!" she yelled. She continued her closing speech as Green turned around to see if Yellow and Red were safe. His eyes widened in horror when Red looked back at him, eyes just as wide, with Yellow's seat empty. Both males immediately stood up and ran outside.

Before Green could even yell at him, Red explained frantically, "She was there until the lights fell! I don't know what happened! We were just sitting and suddenly- There!" Green followed his gaze as a black cloaked figure ran, carrying the unconscious princess over his shoulder as he turned the corner of an alley. "Yellow!" Red yelled, sprinting after him. Pikachu followed after his master.

Green ran after them, taking Charizard's summoning stone from his pocket. He held it up and yelled, "Charizard, follow and stop him!" Charizard appeared with a roar and flew after the figure over the rooftops as Red, Green and Pikachu followed on foot in the alleys. The alleys were narrow and Red and Green found themselves tripping over almost everything. The cloaked figure ran like he owned the streets, easily dodging anything in the way and knocking over crates and items to slow them down. The figure started gaining speed, but the alley he had finally opened up to a town square with a large fountain in the middle.

The figure continued to run, aiming for the alleys on the other side of the square. The princess was still unconscious, and Red didn't want Pikachu to hurt her. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" he commanded. It ran forward and tried to ram itself into the figures back, but a Weavile popped out from the fountain and used Rock Smash, sending the Pokemon to the ground. The Weavile quickly surveyed its work before running after the cloaked figure. "Pikachu!" Red called in worry as he ran up to his partner. Green's Charizard dove in for an attack to the Weavile, but a Hydro Pump shot it out of the sky. Green turned and saw another cloaked figure, this one with a white mask, with a Blastoise next to him standing on the roof tops. He looked back to see that the other figure had disappeared with the Weavile and the princess.

He had to catch the other figure! This person probably had to clues to what was going on. The cloaked figure and the Blastoise jumped down from the roof, and the person landed softly as the Blastoise crushed the floor where it landed. "Charizard, use Air Slash!" he commanded.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" the cloaked figure yelled, and he was surprised to hear a girl's voice. Green's Charizard dodged the attacks, but couldn't get close enough to use the command.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Red called from behind and his Pikachu released a bright shock of thunder. The Blastoise fell from the damage, but slowly stood up, but Charizard was there to knock it back down

"Blastoise!" the girl called worriedly. She went to her Pokemon and returned it to its crystal quickly and got ready to run.

"Stop running! Where is the Princess?" Green yelled as he sprinted after the figure. He was faster, and rammed into her. She fell to the floor and he held her down. Red came with his sword and steadied the blade at her throat. Green stood up and surveyed the girl. He returned his Charizard to its crystal. "Answer me," he growled. Her cloak had been thrown askew and under it she wore a black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was brown, a familiar kind, too, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before.

The girl just laughed and Red pushed the blade closer to her throat in anger. "Answer us! Who are you and what have you done with Princess Yellow!" He was extremely enraged, and Green watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn't get carried away. Red's Pikachu growled at her , understanding its master's anger.

"Who am I?" the girl repeated. Green had heard this voice, too, but he still couldn't remember it. "I'm just a little girl out to fix something. You're little girlfriend is going to help us with it," the girl continued. Red sheathed her sword and grabbed the figure by the cloak.

"Sir Red-" Green tried to intervene, but it was no use. Mocking Yellow in Red's presence could almost guarantee at least exile from the Kanto Kingdom.

"Where have you taken her?" he hissed under his breath.

Green could tell she was smiling, even though he couldn't see through her mask. She took a breath in and both males waited for her answer, but instead, she began to sing.

_"With the gift that Darkness has graced me, let me see your fears. Like the wilted rose of a garden, I will destroy you."_

Her voice was beautiful and haunting, and the moonlight didn't help at all. "A songstress hymn!" Red exclaimed in surprise, letting go of her. Songstresses usually didn't travel, so to see one here taking part in an evil scheme alerted him that something strange was going on.

Green pulled the noble away from the cloaked figure as she began to chuckle darkly. "Those lyrics aren't right. Something's wrong," Green deduced. He began to back away slowly with the young noble, as the girl straightened herself up.

Suddenly, the darkness around them sprang up and began to hover around them like mist. The dark smoke was making Green dizzy and his head started to pound. Red yelled out in pain, and Green wanted to do the same. Green gripped his head in agony and tried to look at the figure, but his vision was blurry and darkness began to creep around its edges. The girl walked up to him, tilting his head up. She took off her mask and smiled at him innocently. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was Blue.

"B-Blue…" he whispered to her. Whatever spell she had cast was making him weak, and the pounding in his head was getting worse.

His vision was almost gone, and the last thing he saw was her bright blue eyes. As his eyes finally slid shut, he heard her apologize, "Sorry, Greenie." Then he fell unconscious.

~/~

So how was that for chapter one? I'd like to hear from you readers! Concerns, comments, loved it, hated it, don't want me to write more? I was going to write the legend as a prologue, but I bet people would have skipped it if I had, huh? Oh, special thanks to luoqin on tumblr/deviantart for drawing some super inspirational PokeSpe! Thanks for reading! Oh, if you're wondering about the rating, it's so I can write whatever I want. This will probably remain along the T lines, but you never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

A/N: I wrote about 2k+ words for Green's dream and then I thought, "Wait, ¾ of this is unnecessarily long and detailed…" So I deleted it.

Sixth Songstress

Chapter 2

~/~

Green was in a burning building. Flames licked at his clothes, smoke burned his lungs, and the heat was unbearable. He stumbled around, coughing, looking for a way out. The ashes stung his skin like insect bites, and his lungs felt like lead. He saw couches and tables wither away in the fire, and assumed he was in a house. He needed to get out.

"Green, what are you doing?" he heard someone cough out from behind him. He turned around and saw Red there, holding an unconscious Yellow piggy-back style. He panicked at the sight of his friends there. As their knight and their friend, he didn't want them getting hurt. "Hurry up! Move!" Red yelled at him, holding the princess. Her head rested on her fiancé's shoulder and Green was terribly worried that he couldn't tell if she was alive or not.

"R-right!" Green responded as he turned back to his task. He kept one hand to his mouth as he carefully navigated through the burning house, avoiding creaking floors and places with too many flames. The creaking of the ceiling was like a ticking clock, warning them that time was slipping away. Every second counted as the two males navigated their way through a seemingly never ending house of fire. The house began to crumble and the two hurried around the burning building. Embers burned at their skin as they ran and it became harder to breathe. The smoke was getting thicker and it was getting harder for them to keep their eyes open. Green was a coughing fit, and Red didn't sound any better. The knight felt like he had drank a bottle of poison, and it burned as it slithered down his throat to infect his whole system. His steps became heavy and unsteady as he coughed.

Green heard the ceiling groan particularly loudly and turned to yell at Red with all the strength he had left, "Hurry up, it's going to fall!" The raven-haired male ran forward, stumbling with the weight of the princess, when a ceiling crashed in between the two friends, flames roaring to life. "Red!" Green yelled.

He rushed to help them, but Red yelled, "Stay back!" Green froze at the command, like a dog to its master, and stared at his friend in horror. "It's too late," the noble frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Green said angrily. "Didn't I promise to protect you?" He ran over to the beam and looked for a way around. He found a wooden chair in the way, not yet completely burning, and kicked it down to go to the other side. The smoke was burning and the heat had his clothes black and brittle, but all that mattered was getting to his friends. The flames burned brighter as the small barrier was shattered. They rose from the floor and roared like a monster, guarding its treasure of a noble and a prince. The flames burned and bit at Green, charring his skin and stealing his breath.

Red watched with a sad smile on his face as the flames slowly began coating his clothes. "Yeah," he said slowly, "thanks, Green." With that, the flames consumed his two friends. The yellow and orange danced around and ate up the noble and his princess, determined to give Green a show.

"Red! Yellow!" the knight yelled in a hoarse voice, watching with fear as his best friends faded to ashes. They had saved him all those years ago, and he hated how he couldn't do anything but watch as they were burned alive. They were the only two people who he had really loved, and he had just watched them die. He didn't know that water could exist with fire, but his eyes began to sting with tears. They couldn't be gone. Suddenly, he felt something tugging him forward and his feet allowed him to follow. He saw that it was a small girl, maybe around twelve years old. Her hair was long, and the exact same color as Green's, and when she turned around he saw that their eyes were the same, too. Around her neck was Green's pendant, and his head began to throb not from the smoke, but from not being able to remember the girl.

"You need to escape! This house is too far gone for us to both make it, I'm sure, so it has to be you!" she said, and her familiar voice made Green's head hurt even more. The flames seemed to avoid the girl, and by extension him, too.

"Who are you?" he asked, but the girl ignored him and kept running. Green followed the mysterious girl as they dodged falling debris and burning furniture. They hopped over heaps of flames and ducked under burnt doorways. She kicked open a door to a flaming study and pulled Green to stand behind the large desk there. She went under the desk and pulled up a loose board and shoved Green in there. "Hey- what are you doing!?" he yelled at her.

She shook her head and had tears in her eyes. His heart ached at the sight, and his head was hurting more than ever. The flames and smoke were running wild behind her and he grew worried for the mysterious girl. She took off her necklace and put it around Green's neck. He just noticed that he wasn't wearing his own pendant, and that hers slowly morphed to match his. The shiny jewel around his neck faded and scratched until it was the familiar weight he remembered. He looked up and she was sobbing now, and he heard the building creak and moan as it fought to stay standing. He heard beams crash behind them and was confused why the girl was saving him and not himself. Embers flew around her and her green eyes, a complete mirror of his, glowed with sadness and hope. "Be careful, okay?" she whispered, holding his head like he was a little kid. "You will be alone and you'll have to start over, but I'll be watching you from the stars, with Mom and Dad. We'll guide you, so don't worry. Promise me that you won't come join us too soon, okay?" His head pounded but he forced himself to focus on this girl. He had a feeling of déjà vu, but he couldn't remember this girl or scene at all. It was old and new at the same time, but it hurt all the same.

"What?" he questioned dumbly. He had so many questions, and his eyes stung from what he hoped weren't tears but smoke.

"I love you. Please, stay safe," she said. The girl kissed Green on the cheek and for once he didn't hate human contact. Then she gave him a hard shove into the small place in the floor and slammed the board back down, leaving him alone in the dark. He couldn't leave her like this to disappear like Red and Yellow. The girl also knew about his past, the seven years hidden away in his amnesia.

"Wait!" he yelled, and he forced the board of the floor up to go and find the girl. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost Red and Yellow. She at least deserved to be saved. He didn't need to live, anyway. With Red and Yellow gone, no one would be waiting for him when he went home.

When he stuck his head out, all he saw was a burnt wasteland. Red and Yellow were gone, the girl was gone, and the burning house was gone. All that remained was a single, tiny flower and a cloaked figure. Green stepped out of the hole and watched the figure cautiously. The dark and dreary silence heightened his senses; even the crunching of the figures shoes on the burnt grass seemed loud and menacing. The figure pulled off its hood and he was confused when he saw that it was Blue. She knelt down and picked the small flower, twirling its stem between her forefinger and thumb. "I should've guessed that you had such a sad backstory," she said quietly, a sad look on her face. "All the great people do."

"You…" he said angrily. "What are you talking about? What do you know about me?" If Green didn't know about himself, than how could a stranger? She just smiled at him as he glared.

"I don't know anything about you," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. Then an evil gleam showed in her eye. "Except," she continued with a smirk, "your greatest fears."

"Sorry, but I'm not afraid of anything you've got to offer," he said, making sure to keep up his guard.

She giggled like she always did, and responded after straightening herself, "I know, Greenie. I know." She crushed the small daisy in her hand and the world disappeared.

~/~

"Blue!" he yelled as he sat up quickly. He was panting, and he looked around at his new surroundings. His heartbeat slowed down as he saw that he was in the familiar castle infirmary. He was in one of the cots with a white, thin sheet tossed over him. All the other cots were empty, like they usually were, except for one with a messed up similar blanket carelessly draped over it. Judging from the light of outside, it was already the afternoon.

Green let his head fall to his hands. That dream was horrifying. It was so vivid, and he could still remember watching Red and Yellow burn in the flames. He was scared, so scared to lose them. Then there was that mysterious girl, and when Green thought about her his head ached. He wanted to remember her, but couldn't. His earliest memory was being found by a seven-year-old Red. Everything before that was a big blank that hurt to think about. He gripped the pendant around his neck and frowned.

The door to the infirmary opened and Nurse Joy, a pink haired woman that Green didn't often talk to, walked in as she smoothed out her white dress. When she saw that he was awake, she smiled and walked over. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered. "How did I get here?"

The nurse pulled up a stool and sat down, placing a hand on his forehead to check for temperature as she spoke. "Some villagers reported that you and Master Red were passed out in the square and Captain Brock brought you back. You two were unconscious and wouldn't wake up. Everyone was very worried. Sir Red woke up a few hours ago and went to talk with Commander Lance. He wants to talk to you, too, I think," she explained, withdrawing her hand and watching the knight.

Green didn't like Lance. He was bossy and a control freak, but he was strong and got his work done and that was all that was needed for a commander. He sighed and started to get up. "I'll go see him now," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You can rest a bit more if you want."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you for the concern," he answered as he slipped on his shoes and walked out. The nurse watched him go before sighing. Green was always focused on his duty.

The sun shone into the hall through the large windows. Vases on small pedestals were placed here and there and a long green carpet ran down the hallway. Pictures and paintings added color to the bright stone and marble. The maids stared at him silently with wide eyes as he walked down the hall. He heard them continue their chatting the second he walked by, probably gossiping about how he and Red had been dragged back. Green stopped at a pair of double doors that he knew were the entrance to Lance's office. He knocked, and waited for the response.

"Enter," he heard Lance say. Green sighed, not wanting to deal with this, and pushed the door open. Lance's office wasn't grand or anything, but just having it meant he had status. The commander had a desk and a bookcase in there, but no over-the-top decorations. He spent more time outside, anyway. Lance was sitting at his desk when he saw Green enter and his eyes narrowed at the knight.

"Commander Lance," Green greeted as he saluted. His punishment would be severe, and he knew it. Green was surprised that everyone was strangely calm when he woke up. He expected them to be at his throat, demanding the whereabouts of the princess.

Lance stood up, but stayed behind his desk. "I heard from Master Red what happened," he said. "And all I have to say is that you should be executed." He looked back to see that Green hadn't even flinched. The knight didn't say anything, and Lance continued. "You are a disgrace to the knights. You're task was to protect her and you let this happen!?" Lance was yelling now, and he had made his way around the desk to yell at the quiet knight.

"I let her out of my sight. I was irresponsible," Green said lowly. He lowered his head as a sign of regret.

The commander looked at the papers on his desk and continued, "You're only alive right now because Master Red finds you amusing and has kept you for a pet for so long. You're just a boy he found in the woods with no place to go! There is no place in my ranks for a failure like you!" The words stung, but Green wouldn't show it. "The king and queen are distraught with stress, and everyone in the castle is worried. Master Red is terribly upset, and look at you, not even showing emotion! If Red hadn't insisted that the kidnapper wouldn't kill Yellow, I'd have thrown you out already," Lance hissed at him.

Green didn't respond. It was better to be yelled at and get over it instead of yelling and getting in trouble. Of course he felt terrible! He felt like he should be out there, searching, but he was stuck here getting lectured. He bit his tongue as Lance continued, "Green, I can't believe you took them out that late without permission! You know it's against the rules, so why the hell would you take them out there?"

"The princess wanted to see the circus," Green stated. With that, Lance stood up and punched the unsuspecting boy in the face. Green stumbled back, surprised, but kept his footing. He held his hand to his face but straightened up to watch his superior again. The punch was hard, and Green knew it was going to swell. If he cried out in pain, he would be punched again, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You really should be executed," Lance mumbled. "It doesn't matter what she wants, Green! Your job is to protect her, not make her happy! It doesn't matter if she's sad, or cries, or hates you. All you need to do is make sure she is safe. Do you know how hard we're working to make sure the citizens don't hear about this!?" he yelled. The stoic knight didn't say anything and Lance sighed as he looked over the younger man. "Green, you really did have potential. If the knights had found you first, we could've turned you into a fighting machine with no feelings. With no memory, you weren't tied down to anything. It was Master Red that found you, though, and he and the princess babied you until you cared too much." Green said nothing because he knew it was true. When he was younger, he thought nothing of the future. As he got older, he realized how lucky he had been that day that Red had found him instead of some psycho. He didn't like the fact that Lance thought he cared too much, though.

"So, as of order of the king of the Kanto Kingdom, his royal court, and the commander of the knights," Lance stated the official opening, "we have decided that you, Green, are to be exiled." The younger knight looked up in shock. He opened his mouth to speak his protests when Lance held up a hand, silencing him. "You are being sent to find the princess. If you fail, don't bother coming back," Lance said as he went to sit back down at his desk. He watched Green's expression go from shocked to frustrated. "You have until tomorrow night to leave, and I wish you the best of luck. You're now dismissed."

Green saluted again and quietly exited the office. He knew that he should have received a punishment worse than exile, but he still felt frustrated. He held his head high and continued down the hallway. It was his last day here, after all. Then he'd be back to having no place to call home.

~/~

"Sir Red?"

"Enter," the noble said through the door. He was sitting on his bed and thinking as he petted his Pikachu. The noble was thinking of going back home to Pallet Town for a bit before coming back to his room in the palace and helping out with the search for Yellow. He was upset that he had failed to protect Yellow, especially when Green had so strongly insisted they stay at the castle. The door clicked and Red smiled when he saw his spiky-haired friend enter. "Green, I'm glad you're okay," Red said. "Nurse Joy said that you were in a really deep sleep, so I didn't want to wake you." Green's bored expression turned a bit upset at the mention of his sleep, and Red decided not to push it. You never knew with Green. Maybe the bandage on his cheek was part of the cause of his irritation.

"I talked with Lance," Green said, crossing his arms, and Red's smile slowly melted off his face.

His hand stopped on Pikachu's head and the small mouse leaned into its friend's touch. "What did he say?" Red asked. When Red had gone to Lance and had explained the situation, he knew that Lance was holding back from scolding him. The raven haired male hoped that Green hadn't been vented on.

"I have to serve punishment in another kingdom," Green replied coolly. "I won't be back for a while."

Red knew that Kanto had an alliance with only one other kingdom and asked, "Johto? How long will you be gone?"

His friend looked away and mumbled, "Who knows."

Green didn't give vague answers or do anything half-assed, so the uncertain answer had Red suspicious. Surely Lance had given him exact details. "What are you going to be doing there? Knight stuff?" Red asked.

This time he studied his friend's expression. Green looked irritated, like usual, but if Red looked really hard he swore that Green looked sad. "I think so, but I don't know if the commander is allowing them to pick my punishment," his friend responded.

"Where are you staying?" Red asked.

Green just shrugged. "Probably with the other knights."

Red knew that Green wouldn't settle for unclear answers, especially if he had to take a long journey. He placed Pikachu on the bed and stood up. Green watched as the noble shifted positions and walked up to him. "Are you hiding something from me?" the red eyed boy demanded.

Green knew that Red wanted to know and that he was worried, but he didn't want the young noble following him. Of course, if he didn't give an exact answer, Red would get angry. So, the knight just answered, "No. I'm just tired, that's all. Sorry, Sir Red."

"That's crap and you know it, Green!" Red suddenly exploded, pulling Green down by the collar and forcing him to look into his eyes. Pikachu darted under the pillows at the loud noise. Defiant red clashed with a confused green as the two boys stared at each other. He hated it when Green answered like that. His green eyed friend had been doing that ever since someone had told him that he was beneath Red and Yellow and shouldn't trouble them. After that, Green never called them without titles or shared stories or interests with them, and Red hated it. Whenever something bad happened, Green would just cover it up and go about it on his own. Red couldn't stand watching his friend carry a burden by himself. "What the hell is your punishment anyway!? It's not going to hurt to tell me about it!" Red yelled at his friend. Green didn't rely on anyone and Red and Yellow had to force him to share his problems, even if Green knew way beforehand that he needed the help.

The young knight sighed and untangled Red's hand from the front of his shirt. "Sir Red, you can't come with me no matter how much what I say next makes you want to. Got that?"

"Just tell me!" Red demanded. Was Green's punishment really that bad? His friend looked him over a bit before finally letting his irritated look fall as a sad one took its place on his face. Green ran his hand threw his hair in exhaustion.

"I've been exiled, and-"

"What!? How could that happen!?" Red interrupted, looking at Green with shock. With Yellow gone, Green couldn't leave, too. Red couldn't stand the thought of being left alone.

Green avoided Red's eyes as he continued, "It's because I let Princess Yellow get kidnapped and-"

"You didn't let her get kidnapped, Green! It was my fault. I kept asking you to let us go out," the noble said, regretting his actions. He plopped down on his grand bed once again and held his head in his hands. Pikachu got out from under the pillows and nuzzled Red's side gently as it let out a small squeak.

Green tried continuing and said, "Sir Red, this was decided by the king and the roy-"

"Why would the king do that!? You've been with me and Yellow for so long! You're practically our-"

"Red," Green said quietly, and that was all it took to stop the raven haired boy from interrupting him again. He hadn't heard Green call him without a title since he was eight, and Green's voice was never that upset. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain Green was feeling at the moment, and knew his interruptions weren't helping. He looked up at his friend who looked terribly upset. "I've been exiled. I'm not allowed back in the kingdom until I find and bring back the princess. I'm going to leave for Johto tonight."

"Then I'll go with you!" Red said, standing up.

Green shook his head. "This is the exact same thing as last night."

"No, Green! I can help!" Red pleaded. "I was careless, and I won't let you suffer for it alone."

"No," Green said, looking him in straight in the face. "Sir Red, you're title was what kept me alive. That is more than enough help. You need to stay here, where it's safe."

"What about Yellow?" Red cried desperately, his eyes moist with tears unshed. "You want me to sit here while she's out there, all by herself!? Do you want me to just wait for you to bring her back!? Green, I had a nightmare that we couldn't save her, that she I died. You don't how badly it scared me. I just… " Red yelled at Green, shaking his head. His hands trembled with the force he clenched them. Green wondered if Blue had created those nightmares with her song, but knew better than to bring it up now. "I just can't sit here. Just let me be her hero, Green," he pleaded.

Yellow was Red's kryptonite, and everyone knew it. He saw how desperately his friend needed to know that his loved one was alright. He just sighed and lightly bumped Red's head with his fist. He knew bringing a companion would make his quest harder, but a servant could never fight against his master. Once again, Green would be breaking the rules and playing right into Lance's description of him.

"Just remember," the exiled knight said as his friend looked at him, "I promised to protect you, you and the princess."

The noble pushed his friend's fist off and bumped it with his own, smiling at the reference to an old memory. "Yeah, thanks, Green," he replied.

~/~

A/N: Wow, another long chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and faved! It really does mean a lot to me. :) You know what else? Writers' block SUCKS. I rewrote the beginning of this chapter at least 8,235,974,852,309,858,735 times! (That's an exaggeration, maybe just five…) Also, I apologize for finishing this chapter so late. Stuff gets in the way, and I'm lazy. BUT! I promised you guys I would finish this, so here you go!

Sixth Songstress

Chapter 3

~/~

"Sweetheart, if you would just answer me, I would actually let you roam around and explore a bit," the brown-haired girl hissed in a sweetly sick voice at the small princess seated across from her at the small table.

Yellow hated her captors above all else. She didn't understand them, she was curious about them, and she feared them, but the small princess hated them from taking her from her home. They didn't even have the confidence to show them her face. Whenever they appeared to her, they wore those plain, terrifying white masks. This time was no exception, and Yellow believed that the face behind the mask that smiled at her was actually quite irritated. The young princess just glared at the papers on the table and answered again, "I don't know. I've already told you that."

They were in the room that the princess's captors called the "house room." At one end of the thin, small room was the small, square glass table the two were sitting at. Behind Yellow's interrogator, whose back was to the wall, was a refrigerator, stove, sink, and small counter. The wall behind Yellow was actually a pair of sliding doors that opened up to a small bathroom. On one long wall was a large sliding door like those of cargo trains and a small barred window. Lined against the other wall were a vanity, a chest of drawers, and the window seat that Yellow had woken up on two days ago. Each drawer had different markings, stickers, and decorations on it, and Yellow wondered what each held. She had found out that each was locked when she tried pulling them open.

The small room shook like it was moving, and Yellow knew that she was trapped in some kind of cargo train or caravan. She desperately wanted to go outside and find a way to escape, but her captors had taken her possessions, leaving her with nothing to aid her. There was a ladder beside the small window that led up to a kind of door on the ceiling, and her kidnappers dropped through or exited out of it every now and then. "Don't lie to me, princess," her captor crooned. "Now please tell me the identity of the Songstress of Beauty." The girl rested her cheek in her hand as she gestured to the photographs and papers on the table with her other. There was a photograph of Yellow from her most recent birthday party, all smiles and pretty dress, and clipped to it was a small note that had the words "Songstress of Life" hastily scrawled out on it. Also on the table were other pictures, one of her friend Crystal in Johto, and of the princesses of Sinnoh and Unova whom she didn't know very well. Attached to each picture was a similar note that had each Songstress's element written down. Knowing that her captors were targeting the Songstresses scared Yellow. The Songstresses were sacred to everyone, and to attack one was to go against Arceus. Even minimally harming a Songstress could result in death. "Hurry up and tell me, Princess, because I'm getting pretty pissed waiting for you to tell the truth," her kidnapper said.

"I don't know!" Yellow pleaded. "I honestly have no idea who she could be! I've told you this over and over." She gripped the black material of her leggings and stared down at the pictures on the table with worried eyes. She prayed to Arceus that no harm would come to Crystal or the princesses.

The girl across from the princess slammed her hand down on Yellow's picture, the loud noise startling the blonde girl. "Really? How can that be, if the five of you sing Arceus's Hymn on every. Single. Damn. Full. Moon? Tell me her identity!" she slowly stood as she yelled at the princess. Yellow stared up in fear at the brown-haired girl's mask, the smile on it scaring the small princess. A glint of an icy blue shown threw the eye slits in the mask and the cold glare sent fear rocketing through her system.

The princess shook her head, frustrated by the constant questioning. "I really don't know her!" she argued as she tried for a determined expression.

The brown haired girl sat down and sighed. "Fine. If you don't feel like answering any time soon, then don't expect to leave this room or see your precious Pokemon any time soon." Yellow watched as the other girl gathered up the pictures and placed them in a file. She missed her Pokemon dearly and hoped they weren't torturing them, but knew that as the Princess of Kanto and Songstress of Life she had to stay strong and hope for the best. Arceus, she prayed, please keep safe my Pikachu, Dodrio, Raticate, Omastar, Golem, and Butterfree. She just hung her head sadly as she listened to her kidnapper climbed the ladder and left through the door once again.

When Yellow knew she was finally gone, she let her tears prickle at her eyes and quietly fall. She was a failure to all of Kanto, her Pokemon, her father, and especially to Green and Red. She shouldn't have forced her way out of the castle that night. Green was probably suffering for it now and Red… Oh, Red, how she missed him. She stared at the ring on her finger, a gold band with a small diamond nestled into it, and couldn't help but think of how much she wished she wasn't alone, that she was with him. No, I can't be the damsel in distress, she thought. Yellow wiped her eyes and stood up, analyzing the door to the roof with new found determination. "Wait for me, Red," she whispered to herself. "I'll get out soon!"

~/~

Blue dropped down through the entrance on the roof of the first car and gently landed. All eyes were on her as she ungracefully plopped down on her bed and threw off her mask. "She's such a pain!" the girl groaned. "She says she doesn't know the Songstress of Beauty, but that can't possibly be true." She ran her hand threw her brown hair as she sat up, making a face at the tangles that slowed her fingers. The cabin was the "sleeping room," and three small bunk beds were crammed in there. There was little space for anything else, so important items were stored in little sacks that were tied to the rails on the beds. White was on the top bunk of the bed Blue was sitting on, looking through some papers. Gold was sitting on the bottom bunk of the middle bed, Silver's bed, and going through the redhead's belongings. On the bottom bunk of the farthest bed, Ruby was trying to keep the ink bottle from spilling all over his designs. Blue noticed that both Silver and Emerald were missing. She knew that Silver was supposed to be driving the caravan today, and guessed that Emerald was probably with him.

"Actually," White said, "no one knows the Songstress of Beauty. It's been a hot topic in the Kingdom of Hoenn for a long time. Even the prince doesn't know who she is!" The young girl was the manager of their cover as a circus. She was friendly and approachable, and the pony-tailed girl easily gathered news to help their search. White was wearing a white dress with black long sleeves and belt. Her Solosis floated around her as she sifted through newspaper clippings she had gathered.

Gold looked up at his pony-tailed friend from the bed. He wasn't wearing his armor and was relaxing in a navy shirt and brown trousers. He still had on his armored boots, though, for the sole purpose of irritating Silver when he learned that Gold had put them on his bed and gone through his stuff. "That's bullshit," Gold said. "He's probably covering it up for some kind of secret purpose."

White handed the clippings to Blue and leaned over the bunk railing to look at Gold. "The townspeople say that they hear her voice coming from the forest during the full moons, but they can never find her. Rumor has it that she might have made her home there."

Ruby paused his quill over his design journal and added, "There are lots of hollow trees and secret caves in Hoenn. It might be true that the Songstress hides there and only comes out to sing." He flicked his raven hair out of his eyes, and his scar became visible. Ruby was wearing black slacks with a red jacket. He really didn't want to go back to Hoenn, but he couldn't say that in front of them. He gripped the Murkrow quill in his hand tightly as he continued to design costumes for the circus's next performance.

Blue just groaned. "This is so inconvenient for us!" she cried. "If we don't know who she is, then there's no point in going to Hoenn after Johto! We'd have to take the long route to Sinnoh, and I don't think getting their princess to join us will be so easy." She hated searching for people. It was just too much effort looking up identities and then pinpointing locations. She reviewed the newspapers from the Hoenn Kingdom again, and frowned. The faded papers all chronicled events and rumors about the Songstress. Rumors said that she was beautiful and her voice had a hypnotizing effect. One report detailed a story about a traveler who said he had seen her. The traveler described her to be incredibly stunning with blue eyes and brown hair. Blue found the description quite vague. I'm incredibly stunning with blue eyes and brown hair, too, idiot, she thought.

White reached for her Solosis and held it to herself as she said, "Actually, I think going to Hoenn would be best, even if we don't know her. I mean, our circus will be well accepted there since the kingdom created Pokemon Pageants. Ruby and Emerald also came from that kingdom, so it won't be too much of a problem, right?" She looked over at him and he purposely avoided her gaze.

Ruby wanted to say how much of a problem it would be to go back to the kingdom he had left, but kept his mouth shut. It would be selfish to demand that they avoid Hoenn. They would have to go eventually, anyway. Blue answered tiredly, "I guess that's alright. Still, knowing her identity beforehand would be great."

"Don't stress, Blue!" Gold said as he turned Silver's gloves inside-out. "Once we get the Songstress of Time, we might be able to use her magic to find the Songstress of Beauty."

Ruby rolled his eyes and said, "Time magic doesn't identity people, Gold." Although he thought that Gold's comment seriously didn't make sense, Ruby was more than happy to use it to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"You can use it in other ways, Ruby," Gold said, mimicking the other boy. Ruby glared at him as he turned back to Blue and White to say, "She can probably view time and all that, so we just let her trace the Songstress's family tree until we get to the bottom. That will at least get her identity, you know?"

"I really don't think it's that simple," Ruby said with an air of haughtiness.

Gold was about to retort, but White cut in before they could argue, "Well, we'll need to come up with a plan to get the Songstress of Time, first. I think she's probably heavily guarded, especially if news travels fast enough for them to know that we have the Songstress of Life."

Blue had already begun brainstorming when Gold just laughed as he reset the time in Silver's pocket watch to an hour behind. All eyes turned to the prankster as he replied with his usual lopsided grin, "Don't worry about all that! Silver and I already have a plan to capture her."

~/~

A/N: This chapter is kinda' short. It's probably the shortest one I've written. There wasn't much action, but I'm content with it. Next chapter will be better, and up soon! Thanks for reading!

P.S. Anyone know a good betareader for me?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

Chapter 4

Sixth Songstress

~/~

Crystal's steps echoed through the crisp morning air as she walked through the castle's garden. Her long kimono trailed behind her and her Arcanine would occasionally step on it as he drowsily followed behind. The sun shone down on the garden, and the dew on the flowers and trees glittered in the light. The beauty didn't catch the Songstress's attention, though. All she could stare at was the large stone wall that cut her off from the rest of the world. She longingly stared at the top of Bell Tower, and remembered how she had once been free enough to go there. She longed to go outside. She missed the energy of the townspeople, the encounters with wild Pokemon, and the feeling of being free. Ever since the royal court found out that she was the Songstress of Time, they had kept her in the castle for "safety purposes." Crystal hated it.

Everyone thought that her cousin, Princess Lyra, would become the Songstress of Time. The cheery princess was the pride and joy of Johto, and Crystal enjoyed watching her rise to greatness. While Lyra practiced to become a wonderful Songstress and queen, Crystal worked hard to fill a journal with information on every single type of Pokemon. Lyra would study music and the fine arts of the upper class, while Crystal ventured around the Kingdom, collecting data on Pokemon. The two were great friends and they loved exchanging stories after a hard day's work.

Crystal was seventeen and Lyra was sixteen when their grandmother, the previous Songstress of Time, passed away. The royal court turned to their princess, and Lyra was more than ready to step up to the task of Songstress. She had voice lessons from the greatest singers and she spent day after day playing the piano and harp. Preparations for this time had been made since she was born. Lyra lived a life of music and wealth. She would be a wonderful songstress.

At this time, though, a strange melody had planted itself in Crystal's head. The blue haired girl didn't sing, and she only hummed to herself when she was relaxing with her Pokemon or doing chores. Besides, how could you sing when you knew that the best singer in the kingdom was in the very same building? Nevertheless, Crystal found herself humming the nameless tune whenever she allowed her mind to wander. It was calming and beautiful, and it just felt so right to sing.

On the first full moon after their grandmother's death, Lyra was all dolled up, and nervously waiting for the maid to come tell her that it was time. Crystal had been with her that night, trying to comfort her friend. The princess still hadn't learned a Songstress Hymn, and soon she would have to sing what she didn't have in front of the whole kingdom. It was supposed to be passed down to her immediately after the death of the previous Songstress, so no records of it had been left behind. She had been praying to Arceus and practicing her voice, but nothing had come to her. The princess was frustrated, and Crystal wished that this burden would soon pass. The maid knocked and called for the princess, and Lyra had sadly stood to walk out to the kingdom that would soon be disappointed in her. Crystal followed her cousin, and the long walk down the halls was silent and sad, and the tension was so heavy that Crystal had thought that she might fal under the weight.

Lyra's teachers greeted her at the entrance to the balcony. They congratulated her, and each had held flowers that they would present to her after the performance. Lyra sadly explained to them that she still hadn't learned a Songstress Hymn, but steeled herself so that she could tell it to her kingdom personally. The princess, with tears of frustration in her eyes, pushed aside the curtain to the balcony and walked into the view of the people of Johto. That night had been cold and the moon seemed to be waiting for its song. The people cheered, excited for the debut of the new Songstress. Crystal couldn't stand the unfairness of it all, and the song she had kept to herself had suddenly begun playing in her head, begging to be sung. It wanted to be free, and Crystal realized with panic that maybe this song wasn't just a tune she had randomly stumbled upon.

In the view of thousands, Crystal stepped onto the balcony in her regular dress, a sore sight compared to her cousin's kimono. Her cousin scolded her quietly, but Crystal just gave her a sad smile and apology before she turned to the crowd and sang. Her voice had been shaky and her pitch was off, but the melody was mysterious, beautiful, and nostalgic. Crystal could feel the magic in the old song, and she just couldn't help but put her all into the song. Her voice carried in the night, and the crowd fell silent as Crystal sang for a crowd for the first time. When the last note slowly faded out, a small bit of clapping was heard before an eruption of cheering came from the crowd. Crystal turned to her cousin excitedly. Her voice was nothing special and she knew she wasn't the greatest singer, but it felt nice to have people appreciate her song. Her smile fell from her face when she saw Lyra's tight smile. Her cousin was trying to mask her surprise, her pain, and her jealousy. "Congratulations on your first performance, Songstress of Time," was what Lyra had said.

After that, Crystal lost everything she was before. She was put through numerous voice lessons and ladylike classes, she couldn't wear her regular dresses or her researching clothes, she wasn't allowed outside at all, she was waited upon 24/7, and she lost Lyra's friendship. The princess acted civil and kind, but Crystal knew that Lyra was terribly upset that her dream, what she had been working so hard for so long, had been snatched away by someone who didn't seem to care. Crystal hated being a Songstress.

Every morning she would escape to the garden and daydream of the freedom and friendship she lost. Although she hated being a Songstress, she didn't want to slack off. Duty came before personal feelings, and this wasn't something Crystal could easily fix if she messed up. She looked up at the sky and thought about the many bird Pokemon she encountered. How fun it must be to be able to go wherever you want and do whatever you please!

The Songstress was pulled out of her thoughts by a growl from her Arcanine. She turned to see him in a hostile position, snarling at a figure under a large tree. The filtered light from the sun and the leaves revealed black hair and armor, but little else. Crystal, getting behind her Arcanine cautiously called, "Who goes there?"

The figure laughed, and the sound was warm and comforting. Crystal felt more at ease and her Arcanine stopped growling, although it stayed in its attack position. The large Pokemon protectively stood in front of its master and eyed the figure. "What's with all the hostility? I'm here to make you a wonderful offer!" he said as he stepped out into the sun's rays. Some of his black hair fell over a white mask, and he was wearing leather armor with a sun decal on it over a red shirt. One of his gloved hands held a crystal, and the other held a bow staff over his shoulder. "Now you're lucky, because I only offer this to girls who catch my eye. Mind you, this is also the first time I'm making this offer," he said with a bit of a laugh.

Crystal's cheeks turned a bit pink, but her expression showed more irritation than embarrassment. "I'm not interested in anything a flirt like you has to offer," she said. Arcanine barked at the masked man in defense of Crystal.

"I beg to differ, Ms. Serious," he retorted. He was glad that Blue had sent him on this mission. This Songstress was not only beautiful, but feisty. Just the way I like it, he thought. "I could give you something that I believe you've wanted for quite a while now."

She was ready to say no to whatever he offered. She realized that, although the playful banter made him seem fun, this person was definitely dangerous. "What would that be?" she asked with a cold edge. She already had the word "no" on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be said, but his next words made her hesitate. Her heartbeat went into overdrive and her hands tightened into fists.

"What if I could give you," he said, "freedom?"

~/~

Green really hated mornings. Nothing ever went right during the mornings. The sun was too bright, the air was too cold, and it was just way too early. Sure, he had to wake up early to tend to his duties as a Kanto knight, but now he was on his own mission. He could wake up a tad later, right?

Of course not! Red wanted to do all he could to save Yellow as soon as possible, and woke Green up just as the sun touched the base of the Bell Tower. He had a meeting scheduled with the Princess, and insisted that Green come with him. Green of course refused, but the young noble wouldn't be deterred. So Green had dragged his lazy ass out of bed and got dressed, strapping his sword and its sheath to his side and making sure he had his summoning crystals in his pockets. He had trudged behind his friend grumpily through the empty streets of Ecruteak City.

The guard at the gate had turned them away, insisting that it was too early for the Princess to see anyone. Green had eagerly turned to walk away, feeling a bit guilty that he wasn't putting in all his efforts to help Yellow, but it was the morning and he didn't do mornings. Red had grabbed him by the collar, eyes glaring daggers, and had demanded that they confirm their meeting and let them through. After sending another guard to get evidence and receiving it, the young noble was allowed in. Green, he said, would have to wait outside because Red hadn't mentioned any guests, and they couldn't take the risk of allowing an unaccounted-for stranger in their castle. It was Green's turn to glare daggers as Red apologized and walked away.

By this time, the sun was higher in the sky and Green was left to wander around the slowly opening market stalls alone. He couldn't go back to sleep after waking up, but he was too tired to do anything productive. The crisp air slowly began to fill with the chatter of the merchants as they set out their goods and products. There were probably indoor stores, too, but the outdoor market had fresh goods and there weren't a lot of people yet.

The street slowly filled with more noise as more stalls opened and customers started coming in. With it being early, most of the people were old folks looking to purchase their goods before they really started their day. Smells of baked bread and fresh fruit wafted around, and a small breeze really spread those aromas. Green slowly made his way around, stomach growling for food.

He bought a small loaf of bread from an overly cheery merchant, just enough for a meal, and wandered around as he ate. The bread was sweet, but not overly so, and he felt a little less agitated as he walked around. The streets began filling with more people, teens and children and adults walked by as he strolled. Green wanted to head back to the room he and Red had rented, but decided to finish his breakfast first.

Green was almost done with his morning meal when a flash of blue caught his eye and a familiar giggle rang out in the air. His bad mood was rising up all over again, and he ate his last piece of bread before turning around. Sure enough, there was Blue, purchasing a bag of apples with an innocent smile on her face. When the vendor finished business with her and turned to another customer, she took another apple and wiped it on her dress skirt before taking a bite with a satisfied smile. Just watching her irritated him.

She was walking away, and he hurried after her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, a squeal escaping past her lips as she held onto her sack of groceries. Her stolen apple fell and rolled away, her eyes forgetting it as she stared into his. When blue met green, she couldn't help but smile. She was about to greet him when he growled, "How can you just smile so casually, criminal?"

"Oh, Greenie," she laughed, "I'm no criminal." Her eyes twinkled with mischief, daring him to deny her.

He could play along before he beat the information he needed out of her. "Then what do you call a woman that kidnaps princesses and steals?" he said dangerously. She just laughed as he waited for her reply.

"Why am I the bad guy?" she asked. "What about you? Did you ever think that maybe your king is a corrupt bastard, and that you're just blindly following him?" Green couldn't stand her. His hand was on his sword, ready to draw, but she just wagged her finger in his face and replied smoothly, "You don't want to make a scene, would you? Hurting an 'innocent' girl would get you in big trouble." Her tone said innocence but her eyes said deception. She could feel his irritation and she loved it.

"And insulting the Kanto's king within earshot of a loyal knight will get you beheaded," he countered. The game they were playing was dangerous. She wanted to see how far she could push him before he cracked, and he wanted to see how far she could push him without getting a reaction before she broke. Fighting fire with fire only created a larger fire, they'd heard before, but there was just something about it that drew them in. "Tell me where Yellow is, Blue," he demanded.

She stepped closer to him until her brown bag of apples was pressed between their chests. He watched her carefully, her arms pressed against his stomach and the bag against his chest. She was shorter than him, but she showed no sign of weakness. She was surprised he didn't shove her away, but took glee in knowing that he was comfortable with her, even though she knew they were enemies. She stood there for a few seconds before slowly tip toeing until her lips were close to his ear. He could feel her warm breath, and he fought the instinct to shiver. "She's where the Songstress of Time will be in just a few hours, Green: in my collection of tools to change this unfair world."

~/~

It was a trap and Crystal knew it. As much as she wanted to say yes, she knew that no one could grant her the freedom she so much desired. The mysterious man was wise to use that as an edge, but she was smarter than that. He couldn't grant her anything, and she had a duty to fulfill that she just couldn't abandon. "You can't give me anything I don't already have. I don't want the freedom of these walls! I am the Songstress of Time, and I will not abandon my home," she said, hoping to intimidate him with her words and sincerity. She stood her ground, stepping in front of her Arcanine. She stared into his pale mask, determination set on her face. She was upset when all he did was sigh.

"Hey," he said, stepping closer, "I already know that you can leave this castle. You're almost like the princess. I'm sure they'd let you out if you begged hard enough. That's not what I'm offering you here." He threw the crystal in his hand up and down as he talked, as if getting ready to summon the Pokemon within. Her Arcanine walked to stand beside her, nuzzling her cheek. She was thankful for the comfort, but kept a neutral front as she watched her opponent.

"Then what freedom are you talking about?" she asked irritably. Why was she even reasoning with him? She should call the guards, the butlers, anybody, to take him away. His comforting voice was just a lie, and she knew it. He had probably swooned hundreds of women with the same voice and gestures, and she would not fall prey to it.

He was closer to her, but her Arcanine barked at him when he was nearly within arm's reach of her. The figure turned to her Arcanine, and her Pokemon growled lowly. The masked man turned back to Crystal and said, "I'm talking about the freedom of being a Songstress."

She stopped breathing, but her heart beat sped up again. Her eyes widened and her brain ceased to function. For years, she had prayed that somehow it was possible to free herself from her title as Songstress of Time, but knew it was impossible. But now, here was the savior she had been wishing for, offering to lift her curse. All she had to do was say yes.

No, she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted it, she had to think of her people first. Although she thought this, she couldn't bring the word "no" to her lips. Instead, she whispered with a guilty bit of hope, "Wh-what are you talking about…?"

"You don't have to be a Songstress!" he said with glee, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis on his excitement. "You can be whatever you want! No one will force you to sing, no one will expect anything from you, and no one will trap you or hate you for that title!" He knew more about her than he should have, Crystal thought, because his words promised everything she had wanted. She shook her head, trying to will his words away. "It's simple, my lady, really. A researcher long ago left notes on a ritual that can transfer Arceus's magic onto another. Don't you want to give your power to your dear cousin, Princess Lyra?" he asked. He watched with glee as she struggled. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was a thin line. Her Arcanine was barking at him, disturbed by how much this man was tempting his master. The masked figure couldn't wait until the Songstress cracked.

He was disappointed when the Songstress yelled, "No!" He took a step back as she ranted, "You don't understand! My cousin and I couldn't just do that to the people and to each other. Arceus gave me his power, and I will be the one keeping it! Don't talk like you can actually do something like that! You can't even show your face to me!" Her confusion was gone and her mind was set. He frowned, and was a bit upset that she couldn't see through his mask.

"That's a shame, Songstress," he said. He threw the crystal high up into the air, and it glowed before releasing an Ambipom. The Pokemon hopped around before standing beside the masked man who had drawn his bow staff, already standing in a battle position. Crystal heard rustling from the trees and wasn't entirely surprised when two other masked figures and some Pokemon fell from them. One was a red head with a long black scarf. He was armed with knives and a Weavile stood by his side. The other was a short, blond boy with a really long sleeved shirt. The green crystals on his mask and shirt matched that of the Pokemon beside him, Sceptile. "I didn't want to hurt a lady as pretty as you," the first figure said. He then rushed in, his bow staff held high for a swing.

"Arcanine!" she yelled. The Pokemon dug its teeth into Crystal's long kimono, tearing off the bottom half. It then spit the cloth into a nearby bush before rushing to attack the Sceptile. As the raven haired figure swung his staff down, she kicked up with a newly freed leg and blocked with her steel covered anklet. She forced him away and he slid back in a crouch, holding onto his bow staff with a smile. She pulled out two crystals and called out, "Hitmonchan, Meganium, time for battle!" In a flash of light her two Pokemon appeared, ready to protect their friend and master.

The figure smiled, getting up from his crouch as the sounds of fighting rang around him. "I like girls that fight back," he said to her, twirling his bow staff around.

She readied herself for an attack, taking up a battle stance. "I hate idiots," she said, and with that she ran in for an attack.

~/~

A/N: Wow~ Long chapter! Thanks to everyone that faved, reviewed, followed, alerted, and read! Sorry for late release. I think this makes up for last chapter, though, heheh. Oh, guys, how does a Pokespe Roman AU sound? Republic Empire and I are going to do a collaboration for it, so look forward to it! Anyway, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You already know what I own and don't by now, right? I don't own Pokemon or its characters.

A/N: Lyra's team is based off of the one she has in the hack/fake game called Pokemon: Sacred Gold. It's like Bloody Diamond, but Heart Gold…

Sixth Songstress

Chapter 5

~/~

Crystal was getting tired very quickly. A large circle had formed around her, with the enemy's Pokemon attacking hers, and the three figures attacking her. The three masked men were quick and fought well together, and the Songstress of Time couldn't even rest for a second between their attacks. At the beginning of the battle, the smallest masked figure had summoned a large barrier, preventing any outsiders from coming to Crystal's aid. The raven haired one swung his bow staff at her knees, attempting to immobilize her. She jumped and dodged it, but the opponent's Weavile was getting an Ice Beam ready to strike her. Crystal's Hitmonchan struck the Weavile with a Fire Punch and blocked the Sceptile's incoming Leaf Blade soon after. Once Crystal landed again, the red head threw his knives at her, trying to catch her kimono and pin her to a tree. She kicked up and blocked the knives with her anklets, but had to quickly jump out of the way when the small, blond boy jumped up and tried to smash her down with a glowing fist.

She rolled back quickly as the man with the bow staff swung down for a clear shot at her head. Her Arcanine broke away from the Pokemon's battles and rammed into the raven haired man and caused him to roll until hitting a tree. The small blond figure summoned a green explosion that sent her Arcanine flying. The red head drew his knives again and threw them at her, and Crystal managed to block all but one that grazed her cheek. A small trickle of blood wet her cheek, but she ignored the dull pain in favor of jumping out of the way of the Sceptile's Frenzy Plant.

"Give up already!" the small boy said. His hands glowed with green light as he prepared another magical attack. There were two types of magic, Strike Magic and Shield Magic, and there were very few people who could use both. Strike Magic was used in attacks. It powered up punches and kicks, but could also be used to create explosions and beams out of energy. Shield Magic created protective domes and light screens and shields. Very early in the battle, Crystal was shocked to learn that this small boy could use both. While he remained seemingly untouched, Crystal was slowly losing to fatigue. He waved his hand and Crystal sloppily jumped out of the way of an explosion. "You'll never win like this, Songstress! Aren't you already tired?" he taunted.

Her feet felt like lead and the colors of the battle-torn garden in the background slowly started blending. She liked fighting with her feet, but she didn't know if her ankles could take anymore. "I won't lose…" she muttered.

Her Meganium was suddenly at her side, blocking the Ambipon's Swift attack with a Razor Leaf. It ran off to chase the monkey as Crystal ran up to the distracted blond boy who had been watching the battle and tried for a kick to his mask. He barely blocked and jumped back as the bow staffed man took his place and swung. Crystal was struck on her upper arm, and she staggered a bit before quickly kicking the bow staff figure in the stomach. He reeled back, and suddenly knives caught in her kimono and pinned her to a tree. The red head and the blond boy were approaching, and she couldn't move. "A-Arcanine!" she cried. "Hitmonchan, Meganium, help me!" Meganium flung the Ambipom in its Vine Whip up into a tree before running to Crystal's aid. Her Hitmonchan was locked in a fight with the Sceptile, and reached out a gloved hand to Crystal before fighting against the Sceptlie once again. Her Arcanine had just used Flame Charge on the Weavile and was making its way towards her, still shaky from ramming into its opponent. "Give it up, Songstress," the red head said. The black haired figure had risen up to join the other three in crowding around the trapped Songstress. Crystal struggled, but didn't have enough energy to escape from the heavy kimono that trapped her. She had never hated formal wear as much as she did now.

The black haired man whistled and laughed weakly, "You and your Pokemon really beat us up, you know? You're pretty strong for a girl." Crystal's Meganium cried out to her trainer, but the blond magic user summoned a force field that kept out the Pokemon. Meganium struck the shield over and over in hopes of getting in, but the Ambipom used Acrobatics and attacked the green Pokemon. Crystal struggled as the black haired man crouched down in front of her. He was reaching for her, and the Songstress of Time struggled more. No! she thought. I can't let them capture me!

"L-leave me alone!" she cried. She was so tired from fighting, and she could see that her Pokemon, also tired, couldn't reach her.

"We're not going to hurt you, geez… Calm down, Ms. Serious," he said. His hand now rested on the collar of kimono. He grabbed the fabric, and Crystal started to really thrash. She heard the tearing of her clothes' fabric on the knives, but the man's other hand pushed her down to stop it from ripping.

The smallest of the three yelled, "Hurry up! I can't keep my barrier up forever!"

The red head said quietly, "Stop toying with her."

"I know, I know!" the black haired boy said. He was about pick her up, his arms already wrapping around her as she struggled, when a Nidoqueen emerged from the ground and roared. All heads turned to the intruding Pokemon, and Crystal used the chance. She shoved the man off of her and aimed a kick for the blond boy's head. The kick connected, just barely, and his mask flew off as the boy dropped to the floor. The green shield of energy melted away and Crystal used much of her remaining energy to force herself up and away. Some of the beautiful cloth stayed stuck to the knives, and all that remained on the Songstress were some tattered remains.

The enemy's Pokemon closed in on her, and Crystal knew she would need her Pokemon's help. Unfortunately, all three of them lay defeated on the ground, futilely trying to get up. Before the Weavile, Sceptile, and Ambipom could close in, a familiar voice cried out, "Nidoqueen, use Hyper Beam!" The large poison type let out a strong beam of power and everything it hit exploded. The Pokemon ran back to their trainers, waiting for commands as the Nidoqueen rampaged.

Crystal turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see Lyra and Red, Yellow's boyfriend whom she had met only a few times, running towards her. "Lyra…" Crystal said slowly.

"Crystal, are you alright?" she asked. Her large brown eyes searched her cousin. Crystal noticed that Lyra was still in her morning robe, the tie holding it in place messily done. She was holding her magic staff, and the mysterious gem at one end was still glowing from what Crystal guess was her cousin's use of magic. When Crystal quietly nodded, Lyra turned towards the three mysterious figures. Two of them had masks, and the shortest was holding a long sleeve over his face. The red headed figure, who looked familiar, looked down at the floor as if to avoid her gaze. "As princess of this kingdom, I order that three of you be arrested and punished by death for attacking my cousin! Who are you!?" she demanded.

Red joined Lyra's side and threw a crystal in the air, an Espeon landing gracefully in front of him after. Crystal stood behind them and quietly returned her Pokemon to their crystals. She hugged herself for warmth in the still cool air. She was glad that someone had come to help her and was amazed that they had broken through the short magic user's barrier. "You're part of the group that took Yellow, aren't you!?" Red yelled.

The raven haired, masked figure flicked his hair out of the mask's eyes and said coolly, "It really doesn't matter, does it? After all, we didn't come here for a wannabe hero or a demanding princess. We came here for her." He raised a gloved hand to point at Crystal, and the Songstress glared back at him. Red and Lyra blocked his view of Crystal and narrowed their eyes at the three figures in front of them, but the raven haired boy just laughed. "You know, we were ordered to keep the Songstress of Time alive. Just her, though. Blue didn't say I couldn't kill you." He drew his bow staff again and his Ambipom bounced around him. Lyra's face flickered with fear for a second, but Red held his ground.

The bow staffed figure ran forward, ready to attack the noble and princess, but the Red met his swing with a sword. Lyra closed her eyes and began setting up a shield, but the masked red head gripped the staff and tried smashing the power enhancing jewel on top into the ground. Lyra, startled by the sudden force, quickly tried to push in the other direction and prevent the destruction of her staff. She wasn't able to overcome his strength and the man was able to fracture the jewel. She kicked him in the stomach and he hunched forward in pain but wouldn't let go. Crystal's Nidoqueen released a large Earthquake, shaking the ground, and the impact sent the Weavile flying. The poor Pokemon tried getting up, but tiredly slumped to the ground and finally fainted. The enemy Sceptile rushed in for an attack, but Red's Espeon used Psychic and caused the Pokemon to cry out in pain and hold its head. Ambipom rushed in to aid its ally and used Double Slap on the psychic type.

The small figure, now without a mask, tried repairing the large barrier while hiding his face. Crystal ran up to deliver a kick, but he rolled away in a dodge. "Withdraw, now!" Crystal commanded as she released a fury of kicks at the figure. He dodged all of them, as if reading her attacks, and she wondered why he didn't want to show his face. She was tired and panting, but failure was not an option.

"We can't do that if you don't come with us," he said. He wanted to attack, but he couldn't really see and he definitely wouldn't reveal his identity. He could only guess and dodgr as he formulated a plan.

Crystal, curious as to why he wouldn't show his face, decided to switch tactics. She quickened her kicks and he dodged all of them, but in a moment he leaned forward she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Who are you!?" she yelled at the figure.

His free hand glowed with magic, preparing an attack, but Crystal twisted it behind his back as he yelled out in plain. She finally took a good look at his face, intent on remembering it just in case he escaped, but she gasped at the person before. "Emerald?" she asked.

The boy laughed weakly, his green eyes half open from the pain. "Long time no see, Crys," he said coldly. He hadn't wanted to see her like this. He tried breaking free from her grasp, but she held on tightly.

Crystal was in shock. The last time she had seen Emerald, was a bit before she had become the Songstress of Time. All those years ago, they had trapped her in the castle for about. She used to volunteer at the local orphanage, but they hadn't allowed her to go. When they did finally did let her visit, although with many guards and escorts, she was informed that Emerald had left long ago. At that time, the Songstress had been greatly depressed. The boy she thought of as her younger brother, the one she had technically raised, had left without a word. Now here he was, trying to take her away with two strangers. "What are you doing here?" she asked, angry. How could he do this to her!? She had taught him better, and he had left her only to come back in the worst way possible. "What are you doing with these people!?" she screamed at him.

"You wouldn't get it," he said quietly, defiantly struggling. Before, she used to hold him down to get him to shower. She never thought she'd have to stop him from hitting her. Emerald struggled, not wanting to be so close to Crystal when she was so disappointed in him.

She was so upset. Tears stung at her eyes. It was never supposed to be like this. She felt betrayed and lonely. How come everything around her had gotten so messed up when she became a Songstress? "Why are you doing this? Emerald, what in Arceus's name happened to you?" she cried.

Red suddenly shouted, "Crystal, watch out!"

She turned around to see the masked bow staff figure bringing his staff down for a swing. "Sorry," the figure apologized not so regretfully. A loud crack rang out in the air as the staff made contact with Crystal's shoulder. She yelled in pain, and Emerald escaped from her grasp and ran to the figure's side. She fell to the grown and watched as Emerald ran to the other figure's side. He looked down at her sadly before turning away.

"No…" Crystal said. She couldn't move her arm. She was so tired of fighting, and the pain was just too much to bear. Her shoulder felt cracked and the pain throbbed and pulsed through her whole body. Crystal was fighting to stay awake. The world in front of her melted into a puddle of mixed colors, and she could barely make out Lyra and Red's yelling. She had to stay awake. She had to. It didn't matter that she couldn't feel her arm, or that she felt like her system was shutting down. She just had to stay awake. "Emerald…" she whispered, before she finally blacked out.

"Crystal!" Lyra screamed when she saw her cousin fall. The red head had blocked all of her attempted attacks, and now he was keeping her away from her cousin as the other masked figure picked her up. Her heart sped up in panic at the thought of Crystal being taken away. The small boy she now knew as Emerald was trying to keep Red away from the fallen Songstress. The princess swung her broken staff at the red head as tears ran down her cheeks. The salty water stung and blurred her vision, but all that mattered was getting to her cousin. "Move aside!" she yelled.

The red head blocked each attempt with his arms, and she assumed that under his sleeves was some kind of guard. "It's useless," he said, and she hated that he sounded as if he understood her pain. The familiar voice made the princess angry, and she changed from swinging to jabs.

"Shut up, damn it!" Lyra didn't want her cousin to suffer this. She had to do something, anything, to save her. The princess got one hit in, and he grunted in pain before she swung at his side and got another in. She was about to swing again when he caught her staff and kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her as she fell to the ground. She dazedly looked around for her Nidoqueen, and was shocked to see that the Pokemon lay fainted at the feet of the Sceptile. She looked back to her enemy, and the red hair that fell like a curtain looked so familiar. "I hate you," she growled. "I hate you so much! Don't you dare hurt my cousin anymore!" Her face burned and she openly cried. She didn't want to show weakness, but she couldn't help but hiccup and cry as he watched.

The figure surprised her by pulling a glove off and bending down to wipe a tear from her face. "Sorry, Lyra," he said sadly. Her eyes shot open at the familiar words and actions and she searched the white mask for the answer she hoped she wouldn't find.

"S-Silver?" she whispered in fear. He slid his mask away to reveal one glowing gray eye and a frown. Her heart broke at the evidence and she cried harder. She now understood why he hadn't attacked her, but why was he doing something like this? "No!" she yelled, shaking her head weakly. "No, you can't be Silver! He isn't a monster! He wouldn't do this! He's amazing, wonderful! You're just a sick bastard!" she screamed.

The words hurt, but he knew that eventually she would come to hate him like everyone else had. He smiled, but it was a tortured one that tore her heart apart. This was what he had predicted, what he had prepared himself for, but it still hurt more than anything. "Yeah. I'm sorry," he said, before taking a vial from his pockets and flicking off the cap. The smell of the cloudy liquid gave away its identity, and Lyra struggled even more.

"No!" she screamed. "Get off of me! Damn you! Get off!" She kicked and struggled, but she was trapped under him. He grabbed her jaw as firmly yet gently as he could and pulled her mouth open. He dumped the contents of the vial in her mouth and placed his hand over her mouth and nose before she could spit it out. She bit his hand and he hissed in pain, but he didn't remove his hand until her eyes slid shut and she stopped struggling. He got up and stared down at her sadly. Sleeping potions were hard to obtain, and he hated that he had used it on her. Still, it was better than hurting her.

He turned to see that Emerald had successfully knocked out the noble and that Gold was carrying the Songstress piggy back style. Silver returned his Weavile and surveyed the damage they had caused to the garden. "Silver," Gold said, slipping off his own mask, "why don't you just take that princess with us? You can bed her all you want if you do."

Gold's joke didn't amuse the red head at all. "No," he said. "She hates me, anyway."

"You should take her along anyway," Emerald said as he walked up to the two. "Crys is pretty mad at me, too. Leaving without explaining yourself might get you even more hated." The short boy felt bad about what he had done to Crystal, but he hadn't had any means of telling her that he was leaving. He didn't want to rot around at the stupid orphanage, especially if Crystal wasn't there, and had just gotten up and left. He knew Crystal would have been angry, but he didn't like troubling her. He wanted to explain to his older sister what had happened, and believed that Silver should do the same with the princes.

Silver looked down at the short boy, and then at the sleeping princess. He never knew how he really felt about her before, and hated realizing it now. It was too late for him. It would be better if she hated him. Pursuing an amorous relationship with Johto's princess would only bring her trouble. He sighed, telling himself that this was it. He turned away from his companions and summoned his Honchkrow. "Let's go."

It was easier to walk away from love, anyway.

~/~

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. How'd I do?


End file.
